


i'm alone with you (you're alone with me)

by symphony7inAmajor



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, diving in headfirst as well, hints of exhibitionism, switch rights sad face emoji, yes i am inventing a rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphony7inAmajor/pseuds/symphony7inAmajor
Summary: Kyle has a surprise for Mark at home. It's easy for Mark to humor him, even when he's being annoying about it.Easier yet when he finds out what, exactly, the surprise is.(it's exactly what you think it is.)
Relationships: Mark Scheifele/Kyle Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	i'm alone with you (you're alone with me)

**Author's Note:**

> uh. yeah.
> 
> i've been wanting to write kc/scheif for some weeks now so i said "i'm gonna click a random page in thesinbin and just write that" and unfortunately i don't have The Post anymore but it was basically "someone gets fucked with a vibrator until they come, then it doesn't stop" so.
> 
> i've never founded a pairing before but don't let them flop because i have MANY conceptes in my leetol brain so you will be seeing more of them i promise
> 
> title from "i see you" by missio

Kyle catches Mark in the hallway after the game. He grabs his bicep and tugs him to a halt.

“What—” Mark cuts himself off when he realizes who it is. He raises an eyebrow. Tilts his head. “Yeah?” he says, making it a question.

Kyle glances up and down the hallway, making sure they’re alone before he steps forward. He backs Mark up against the wall and crosses his wrists behind Mark’s neck. He’s only a couple inches shorter than Mark, but it’s enough that he has to look up just a bit when they’re this close.    


“Come over,” Kyle says. He licks his lips when Mark’s gaze drops to his mouth. “I’ve got something I wanna try.” He smirks, making it obvious what kind of  _ something _ he’s referring to.

Mark’s hands settle on his hips, as natural and easy as breathing. “What is it?” he asks. His voice is casual, like he isn’t dying to know.    


“Hmm.” Kyle sways forward and kisses him hard, then pulls away just as quickly. He laughs softly at the dazed expression on Mark’s face. “I think I’ll keep that a surprise.” He steps back enough to straighten Mark’s suit jacket, hiding his smile. 

“You’re the worst,” Mark says unconvincingly. He reaches out to take Kyle’s hand anyway.

Kyle grins, bumping their shoulders together while they walk to the parking lot. “Aw, don’t you love me anymore?” he teases. 

Mark shoves him but doesn’t, Kyle notices, push hard enough to let go of his hand. “That’s going to depend on how good your surprise is.” Mark’s car is closer, so he tugs Kyle to it and narrows his eyes. “I’m driving,” he says, “so don’t—you know.” The tips of his ears are red.

They’ve been together for what feels like ages now and Mark  _ still _ can’t talk about fucking like a normal person. Kyle adores him.

Kyle crosses his heart and promises not to touch him while he drives. He does not, however, promise not to touch  _ himself. _ They’re at a red light almost halfway to Kyle’s house when Kyle rubs his thumb over the inseam of his suit pants.

He exaggerates his sigh enough to get Mark’s attention. He doesn’t look over, but he hears the strangled noise Mark makes. He drops his head forward just enough for his hair to cover the side of his face and hide his smile. 

“KC,” Mark says, strained. 

“Light’s green,” Kyle answers, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing. He slides lower in his seat so he can spread his legs, pressing his fingers into the crease of his thigh. 

Mark’s breath hisses between his teeth and he drives a little too fast off the line. Kyle flicks a glance over and notices that his knuckles are white around the steering wheel. 

He grinds his palm against his cock and muffles a moan. “Stay focused,” he says, because Mark is starting to look a little twitchy and Kyle really does want to get home, as fun as pulling into a dark, quiet side street to get off would be. 

Maybe another day.

Mark tries to ignore him until he’s pulling into Kyle’s driveway. He shuts off the engine and sits for a long moment before taking a deep breath and getting out of the car. Kyle follows him with a grin.

He takes a second to be relieved that it’s so late. It’s too dark for the neighbours to see anything, which is good. His boner is  _ super _ obvious, probably. 

He hurries to unlock the door and let them inside. There’s an awkward minute of trying to take off their shoes and jackets, then they’re on each other.

Mark uses the thirty pounds he has on Kyle to wrestle him against the wall, hands framing Kyle’s face as they kiss. Kyle shoves at his suit jacket, trying to get rid of the layers between Mark’s bare skin and his hands.

He gasps when Mark breaks away from him, scowling until he realizes that Mark is shrugging out of his jacket. Kyle follows suit, leaving his jacket in a crumpled heap on the floor and starting off towards his bedroom. He drops his tie on the way, then his belt, then his shirt, like a trail of breadcrumbs for Mark to follow.

As if he needs it. Mark knows  _ exactly _ where his bedroom is.

Mark catches up to him when he’s kicking off his pants and briefs, also shirtless. His blue eyes are dark and wild when he looks at Kyle, then he shakes himself out of it to get rid of his own pants.

Kyle tosses his socks into a dark corner and crawls up the bed. He leans over the nightstand and fumbles for a couple things that he’d left in the drawer this morning. 

The mattress dips and that’s all the warning he gets before Mark is plastered against his back, warm and solid. Mark kisses the back of his neck and grinds against Kyle’s ass. He takes one of Kyle’s earlobes in his teeth, the way he knows makes Kyle shiver. 

For a second, Kyle almost says  _ fuck it  _ and throws the lube at Mark, spreading himself out on the sheets and letting Mark fuck him. He recovers quickly and snatches what he needs from the nightstand.

He twists underneath Mark and pushes him off, rolling them over until Mark is flat on his back with Kyle straddling his hips. Mark could flip them again if he really wanted to, but instead he rests his hands on Kyle’s upper thighs and strokes his thumbs over Kyle’s hip bones.

“So,” Mark says slowly, “your surprise?” He digs his thumbs in a little harder.

First, Kyle shows him the handcuffs. He dangles them from one finger, holding them over Mark’s head. Mark doesn’t look too surprised to see them—they’ve used them before, after all. 

“It’s not just this,” Kyle says, cutting off any remarks about handcuffs not being much of a surprise. He drops the cuffs beside Mark’s head. “I got this, too.”

Kyle shows him the vibrator.

“Um,” Mark says. He swallows hard. A flush rises on his cheeks. “Is that—?”

Kyle switches it on, lets it buzz in his hand for a moment, then turns it off again. He puts it with the cuffs. He braces his hands on either side of Mark’s heads and looks him in the eyes. “Do you want it?” he asks.

Mark’s hands clench around his hips and slowly, he raises his arms over his head. He wraps his hands around the slats of the headboard and his gaze shutters off somewhere over Kyle’s shoulder. His blush has spread from his face to his chest—he’s so  _ red. _

Heat coils in Kyle’s belly and his hands tremble a little when he picks up the handcuffs. He takes a deep breath and forces his hands to be still, then he closes a cuff around one of Mark’s wrists. He loops the other cuff through the headboard and Mark raises his hand enough that Kyle can clasp the cuff around his wrist.

Mark shivers at the  _ click  _ of the cuff, tugging carefully to test the give. There isn’t much. He looks up at Kyle, desperation in his eyes.

Kyle leans down and kisses him, curling one hand around Mark’s jaw. He pulls away with a nip at Mark’s bottom lip and strokes his thumb over it to soothe the sting. Mark’s lips are red and shiny with spit, and Kyle can’t stop himself from pushing two fingers into his mouth.

His fingers muffle the startled noise Mark makes. He curls his fingers down against Mark’s tongue, shivering when Mark’s eyes flutter shut and he sucks on Kyle’s fingers. 

He pulls his fingers out and trails them down Mark’s chest. He circles Mark’s nipples, making him squirm at the touch, Kyle’s fingers cold with his own spit. Kyle drags his fingers down to Mark’s belly button.

Mark bucks his hips with a frustrated noise, but Kyle is sitting between Mark’s dick and his own hand. Instead of moving, Kyle touches his own dick. He strokes himself slowly, staring down at Mark while he jerks off.

“Not fair,” Mark whines, pulling at his handcuffs.

Kyle laughs, breathless. “Why? Do you want to touch me?” He grins shakily at Mark’s glare, twisting his wrist and making himself moan.

“KC,” Mark tries again, “please.” He rocks his hips up again, but it’s useless.

“Please  _ what?” _ Kyle asks. He glances over his shoulder, looking down at Mark’s hard dick. He turns back to Mark with a smirk and raised eyebrows. “What do you want?”

“Touch me,” Mark grinds out. He’s trying to be bossy, but his eyes are dark with desperate arousal. 

Still, Kyle takes pity on him. He lets go of his dick and pushes up on his knees so he can move back. Mark’s dick brushes against his ass as he goes and he smirks at the expression on Mark’s face.

Kyle makes a space for himself between Mark’s legs, holding himself over Mark and grinning down at him. He kisses Mark once, hard, then pulls away to grab the lube and move lower until he’s level with Mark’s dick. 

He doesn’t waste time before getting his mouth on it. If he’s right, tonight isn’t going to be about teasing. Quite the opposite, actually. The thought almost has him smirking around Mark’s dick.

Mark moans above him, his voice pitching high as Kyle hollows his cheeks around his cock. There’s a metal  _ clink _ as Mark yanks uselessly at the handcuffs, probably wanting to get his hands in Kyle’s hair. Kyle does feel a little bad about that, because he likes getting his hair pulled even more than Mark likes to pull it. He’ll live, though. It’s just as much fun having Mark tied to the headboard, growing increasingly frustrated.

He pulls off Mark’s cock to open the lube and slick his fingers. Mark draws his knees up enough to give Kyle easier access. He drops his head back against the pillow, shutting his eyes when Kyle presses two fingers against him.

Kyle ignores Mark’s begging for him to go faster, circling his fingers around his hole until he’s confident that he won’t hurt Mark. He slips one finger in easily, not giving Mark much of a chance to get used to it before adding another.

At this point, Mark can take it easily. Kyle isn’t worried.

Mark uses what leverage he can to arch his back and press back against Kyle’s hand, breathing hard as Kyle curls his fingers and opens him up enough for the vibrator. 

“Okay, okay, enough,” Mark gasps eventually, pushing at Kyle with his legs until he pulls his fingers out. “I’m ready, come on.”

Kyle drops a kiss to his hip and makes sure the vibrator is covered in lube. He kneels between Mark’s legs and switches the vibrator on. 

Mark breathes in through his nose and exhales through his mouth, the sound a little shaky. Kyle watches his face, careful to look for any signs of discomfort, and he pushes the vibrator inside. 

Mark is obviously forcing himself to stay relaxed, but his mouth drops open in shock and his eyes widen. The vibrator slides in easily. Kyle pulls it out slowly and shoves it back in harder, testing Mark’s reactions.

He isn’t really prepared for the intensity of his response.    


Mark’s back bows off the mattress and he cries out, biting off the sound quickly. He turns his face into his shoulder, muffling any noises. His legs jerk around Kyle’s hips. He’s shaking. Kyle can hear the vibrator buzzing inside him and he swallows hard, trying to keep himself under control.

Kyle realizes with a start that Mark is talking, albeit mumbling his words into his arm.

Unsteady, Kyle takes Mark’s chin and turns his face away from his shoulder. Mark stares up at him, dazed and trembling.

“KC,” he mumbles, “Kyle.” His fingers flex uselessly in his bonds.

“Yeah,” Kyle says, his voice cracking. He clears his throat. “I’m here.” He rubs his palm over Mark’s chest, feeling the way his heart races and his breathing quickens. 

Mark is rocking his hips back against the bed like he’s trying to fuck the vibrator deeper inside, whining through his teeth as it buzzes against his prostate. “I—” Mark sucks in a breath. “I can’t—”    


Kyle’s hand stills. “Too much?” he asks. He moves back, preparing to pull the vibrator out. 

“No, no, no,” Mark says, drawing his legs up to keep Kyle from taking it out. “I’m just—I have to—” He tosses his head back and forth on the pillow, whimpering.    


Kyle thinks he understands. “Mark,” he says, slow, “do you want to come?”   


“Yes,” Mark pleads. “I want, I have to, please—” He cries out when Kyle takes his dick in his hand and it’s barely two strokes before he comes all over himself. His thighs twitch as the vibrator keeps up its steady buzz, barely letting his cock soften.

Kyle thinks about the times he’s blown Mark. About the times Mark has come down his throat, but kept a hand in Kyle’s hair to make sure he stays there until he can go again.

Kyle doesn’t take the vibrator out.

Instead, he grabs the lube and slicks up his fingers once more.

Mark watches through half-open, tear-filled eyes as Kyle climbs back on top of him to straddle his hips.

“Watch me,” Kyle says, his voice hoarse. He reaches behind himself and slides a finger into his hole.

Mark isn’t pulling at his cuffs anymore, too fucked out and limp to do much more than tremble sporadically, but his eyes rove over Kyle’s body like he can’t decide where to look.

Kyle forces himself to keep his eyes open as he slips a second finger inside, scissoring them and gasping at the stretch. He pushes a third finger in, probably too soon, but he arches into it and sighs.

He fingers himself open until he’s sure that Mark is hard again, then he finds the lube and pours some into his palm. Mark moans, high and almost squeaky, when Kyle strokes his cock. He keeps his touch perfunctory, not wanting Mark to come again before he’s inside Kyle. 

He lines himself up and sinks down slowly onto Mark’s cock. He has to pause when he’s fully seated, bracing his hands on Mark’s chest. His hair falls in front of his face when he drops his head forward, panting as he gets used to the stretch.

He lifts his head enough to look Mark in the eyes. “Don’t come yet,” he manages, and starts to move.

The rhythm he builds is slow and steady. He angles his hips so Mark’s cock presses into his prostate every time he bottoms out. He digs his fingernails into Mark’s chest, leaving white crescents in his skin before they fade to red.

Mark rocks up to meet him every time, punched out noises falling from his lips. The vibrator against his prostate combined with Kyle riding him, hot and tight around his cock, must be overwhelming. The fact that he’s already come once is probably the only reason he didn’t come the second Kyle spread the lube on his cock. 

Kyle’s thighs burn with the strain as he speeds up, his orgasm building at the base of his spine. “Not yet, not yet,” Kyle chants, wrapping his hand around his cock and jerking himself quickly.

“Ple _ —ah,” _ Mark gasps when Kyle comes, tightening around his cock.

Kyle groans, shivering as he strokes himself through it. “You can,” he slurs, clenching weakly.

That’s all Mark needs before his hips twitch up and he comes inside Kyle.

As soon as he’s finished, he collapses back into the mattress. His eyes are closed, his lashes damp with tears. He’s too exhausted to shudder when Kyle lifts himself off his cock, lying still with his legs tangled in the sheets.

Kyle thinks Mark could come again. He could suck him off this time, push two fingers inside him beside the vibrator until Mark is  _ gone, _ but. He wants to save  _ something _ for the next time.

Gently, Kyle pulls the vibrator out and turns it off. He tosses it in the direction of the open nightstand. He’ll clean it properly later. 

He grabs the keys to the handcuffs and steadies his hands to unlock them. Mark is pretty useless in helping take them off, but Kyle manages. He drops them into the drawer with the key and helps Mark lower his arms. He must be sore.

Mark groans, face twisting in discomfort as Kyle moves him. 

“Sorry,” Kyle whispers, ducking his head to brush a light kiss over Mark’s shoulder. 

“‘s okay,” Mark says. His voice is ragged, barely louder than a whisper. “It was… that was amazing.” 

Kyle tucks his face into the crook of Mark’s neck. He’ll get up soon to get a cloth from the bathroom, since Mark has both of their come on his belly and Kyle has come in his ass, but for now it’s nice to lie on top of Mark. Even if he is pretty sticky.

Mark winds a lazy arm around his waist, one hand sliding down to cup his ass. He presses two fingers against Kyle’s hole to feel his own come, making Kyle shudder in his arms. Mark makes a curious noise. “Maybe next time….” He trails off.

Kyle knows what he means, though; maybe next time, Mark will tie up  _ his _ wrists and work him over until he’s crying and begging for it. He shivers, anticipation thrumming under his skin.

Mark’s fingers withdraw and leaves his arm draped heavily over Kyle’s back. It would be easy to brush his arm away and go to the bathroom to wash up. Mark is warm and soft underneath him, though, and getting up sounds like more of a chore than it should. 

He’ll just lie here a little longer. A few more minutes won’t hurt anybody.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/symphony7inAmaj)
> 
> [tumblr](https://symphony7inamajor.tumblr.com)


End file.
